Monitoring devices are used frequently in today's hospitals to record or monitor various physiological characteristics of patients. Such patient monitoring devices generate medical status data. The medical status data represents a physiological parameter of a patient. For example, the medical status data can represent the blood pressure of a patient, a blood oxygen saturation level of the patient, a pulse rate of the patient, a body temperature of the patient, an electrocardiogram (ECG) of the patient, or other physiological parameters of the patient. Many patient monitoring devices have display screens to display such medical status data.
Furthermore, some monitoring devices have communication interfaces to communicate medical status data with other computing devices. For example, some patient monitoring devices have Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces, serial interface cards, Bluetooth network interfaces, WiFi interfaces, Ethernet interfaces, or other types of communication interfaces. In some instances, the patient status data generated by patient monitoring devices is not in a desired form. For example, the patient status data might not be in a format that is suitable for use by an Electronic Medical Records (EMR) system.